To Good To Be True
by waiting4eternity2end
Summary: inukag flik... inuyasha finally defeats naraku and confesses his love to kagome. but will things go well now that they're together? find out here!


Oh, why can't he just be normal? He's so selfish. But so cute, especially with those little puppy ears. Wait? What am I saying? He's nothing but an ignorant, selfish, bratty little puppy dog. Hmph. "Kagome can we get on with the hunt? Hello? Will ya stop starin' off inta space? Kagome!!" "Huh? Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little distracted!" Kagome sits down on a rock, but three seconds later she finds herself on Inuyasha's back moving swiftly through the tree-filled forest. They come upon a small village where Inuyasha said he smelled the strong scent of blood. "What happened here?!" Sango answered her question. "Look, there's – Kohaku? No, I will kill you Naraku!" Inuyasha stared down at Sango as if he were embarrassed to even know her. "Oh man! I don't wanna battle again. Especially after yesterday." "Oh stop wining you wench." "Don't you dare call me a wench you- you- insignificant little brat!" "Oh and what do you think you're gonna do about it?" (this fight goes on for hours but I'll speed you through it ^_^) "Oh go suck an egg you selfish, stupid jerk!" "Why don't you make me!" "Oh, SIT SIT SIT!" Crash, bang, boom. "Stupid wench! I'll get you for this!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, all glad that the fight was over, got the both of them to they're feet to battle Naraku. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha ripped the demon into shreds. Kagome looked up and finally saw the end, the end of everything they had fought for. "It's over. Yes, it's over! Oh man, now I can go home and take a nice, hot, long bath." "Can I come?" Miroku asked, begging for the answer yes. "Hmmm, ok!" "Really? I can?" "No you perverted freak! Of coarse not." Miroku walked away silently, feeling embarrassed for asking such a stupid question. As Kagome was about to enter the well to get to her own time she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Um, Kagome. I, um, need to tell you something." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing there by a nearby tree. She walked slowly over to where he was standing. They stared into each others eyes under the bright full moon. "Kagome," he said, "I um, I love you." He pulled her close to his body and their lips locked together. "Wow, I don't know what to say except this." Inuyasha waited for the moment she would say the only word that could break his heart. "Inuyasha, I love you too. I even wrote a poem. Here I'll read it." Kagome looked through her backpack until she found a small piece of paper. "He- hem. 'I watch as you lay there, in the midnight breeze. Your silver hair flowing, and your lips that mine should seize. I can't tell you how I feel, or what I think I do. But what I want to tell, is that all I want is you. I love you very dearly, and I hope you feel the same. But I want you to know, my wild heart you cannot tame.' "I know, it's stupid isn't it." Kagome looked up at him disappointed with herself for what she thought was a disgrace. "Kagome, that could never be stupid. I just don't get why you would think it was stupid." Instantly Inuyasha's eyes perked up as he sniffed the air, his eyes glaring. He turned around and looked through the bushes only to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo listening in on their conversation. "Ahh run away! Hurry!" Shippo ran out into the clearing hoping to get out of InuYasha's grip. Unfortunately Inuyasha was too fast and grabbed Shippo by his tail. "Lemme go! Kagome! Make him let me go!" Shippo hung there kicking and flailing his arms and feet. "Lemme go!" After what seemed to be an eternity they got all of the 'peeping toms' away from the area. "Kagome, be with me." Kagome looked at him through very puzzled eyes. "You want me to marry you?" Inuyasha nodded. "I will." The two of them jumped through the well (with the whole Shikon Jewel) and ran to Kagome's house to announce the news. "You are? Mom you can't let them!" "But Souta, this is her decision. Though she will have to wait until she graduates from high school." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as if to say 'High school? What the heck is high school?'. Kagome ran up to her bedroom, followed closely by Inuyasha. "Kagome, where are you going?" Kagome turned around smiling. "To plan the wedding, of coarse!" "Um, Kagome? Shouldn't we plan this wedding thing together or something?" Kagome turned around again and said, "Well, I have to get changed so that me and my mom can pick out a dress." Inuyasha ran towards Kagome. "But you already have a dress. You have a closet full of dresses." "Inuyasha, now you're making me wonder why I love you. Oh wait. Now I remember, you're so cute! And so persistent." Kagome walked into her room and shut the door as Inuyasha sat huffily at the top of the stairs. Kagome searched franticly through her closet for an outfit that made her look a bit older. "Aha! This will be perfect. It makes me look a couple years older, but it's still perfect." Kagome pulled out the skirt and shirt and threw them on. "Hmm. Maybe I need to do my hair or something." She opened the door and Inuyasha looked up. "Hun, do you think I should do my hair up or keep it down. Or maybe I should curl it?" "Wait? Kagome, did you just call me 'hun'?" Kagome walked over and started to scratch his left ear. "And what if I did?" By this time Inuyasha was purring loudly. "Kagome stop. Stop please!" "Oh and what if I don't huh? What are you going to do if I don't stop?" At that instant Inuyasha shoved Kagome against her bedroom door (inside her room and the door was shut) and they started kissing. 


End file.
